


Sun

by Sanghyukkienn



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, TaeWon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanghyukkienn/pseuds/Sanghyukkienn
Summary: Acacia, lily, tulips and etc... literally Dawon didn't know flower's name, he didn't even knew what tulips looks like but suddenly he knew all of them..Because of Taeyang, the florist.





	Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is just messy, but thank you anyways for reading.

“Sanghyuk-ah.. Just confess already. Don’t put flowers on my table every day.”

Dawon is not a flower’s lover. He didn’t even know what tulips look like before this. But since he meet Yoo Taeyang, the owner of the flower shop down the road, he began to recognising flowers on his own. And he now knows that roses are not just red. Just to amaze the younger guy. And that annoyed Inseong as he had to receive all the flowers Dawon bought from the shop, and taking care of them.

“You.. As the oldest here.. In this household… should be thankful that some old guy like you still got a flower every day from a cute guy… like me!”

Inseong just shrugged at the younger as he smell the flower on his table. What is it this time? Lilies?

Yesterday it was a baby breaths.

“Just so you know, every flower has its own meaning. Just in case.”

Inseong took out his phone and searching for lilies and its meaning.

_“As the flowers most often associated with funerals, lilies symbolize that the soul of the departed has received restored innocence after death.”_

“……….Innocence after….death?” Something just blink on Inseong’s head.

“Yah!!!! Lee Dawon!!!! Come down here you little piece!!!!!”

Only laughter are heard as Dawon has already run into his room when Inseong start searching for the flower’s meaning. He just laugh as he heard the older’s nags. Dawon lays on his bed smiling stupidly. He closes his eyes and imagining Taeyang’s face, Taeyang’s smiles and how Taeyang will laugh even at the smallest things. The corner of his eyes wrinkles a little when he smiles, and his gums showing a bit when he grins. _Like a sun._ Dawon didn’t realize that he never talks to Taeyang unless to ask for the flowers he want to buy. He didn’t even have Taeyang’s number even after he came to the store for 10th time now.

“I’ll make sure I have his number tomorrow.”

_The next day….._

“Thank you for buying.”

\---------------

The next thing Dawon knew is that he’s already in the house holding a tulip in his hand now.

“Arghhhh!!!!! _Pabo_!!!! You should just say “ _Can I have your number?”_ Only…that…stupid.. 5…words.”

Dawon sighed as he slouched on the couch in the living room.

“What’s the matter Dawon-ah?”

“It’s nothing big. He probably just missed the time to ask the florist’s number.. for how many times now? Eight?”

“No!!! It is stupid 11 times now. And he’s not only a florist. His name is Taeyang. Yoo Taeyang.”

Youngbin took the flower Dawon brought and smelling it before giving it to Inseong who expertly changing the water and put the flower inside a small vase. There’s around 8 different flowers lining up beside each other now excluding the one that has wilted.

“Do you need my help in this? You know how easily I got stranger’s number.”

“No!!! I should try to ask for his number… at least …. on my own..”

And a long sigh is heard again from the younger..

\-------------------

_The next day….._

“Thank you for buying.”

Dawon is fiddling on his spot thinking whether it is the right time to ask for Taeyang’s number or not. He’s currently fidgeting with his fingers battling with his self. _It’s Now or Never._ Dawon gathered all his courage and take a deep breath before looking at Taeyang that’s currently smiling at him. _Shit why did he have to smile like this?_

“Is there anything else I can help?”

“Ahh.. no… but.. umm… yes…”

While Dawon is fidgeting with his hands, he felt a small piece of paper slipped through in his flower’s bouquet. He took the paper confusedly and saw numbers are written on it.

“Since you are my loyal customer, here’s my number. Maybe I can treat you for coffee.. later?”

Dawon’s mind is paused while Taeyang smiles.

\--------------------

“Text him now!!!”

“What if he’s busy?”

Dawon kept rolling on his bed holding the small paper in his hand. He’s still battling with himself. Eventually Dawon fell asleep when he’s arguing on his own whether to text Taeyang or not.

\--------------------

The next morning he’s standing in front of the flower shop again. Taeyang smiles at him when he saw Dawon entered the shop. Dawon is awed by how Taeyang looks that morning, his bright smile is contagious making Dawon smiles too. _Like a sun._

“Good morning, didn’t expect you to be here this early.”

“Umm.. good morning… I just want to get some flowers.”

“Do you know what type of flowers did you want?”

“Yes! I know what I want this time.”

Dawon felt his heart beating fast as Taeyang smiles at him.

“Really? What is it?”

“Red carnation.”

“Carnation itself is a symbol of pride and beauty while a red carnation symbolizes love, pride and admiration. Nice choice.”

Taeyang commented while he assembled a few red carnations with some decoration that fits with it. Dawon feels his heart might burst seeing all the cuteness that emerges from a sun named Taeyang. Not really a sun, but Dawon feels like he’s the sun in his eyes.

“Here’s your flower.”

Dawon took the flowers, look at it for a few seconds before handing it back to Taeyang.

“Why? Is it not enough?”

“No no no no.. It’s pretty, so pretty that I think this is the prettiest flowers that I ever bought from this shop. But it is meant for you.”

Taeyang took the flowers, taking Dawon’s hand, intertwining their fingers together and lead both of them out from the store. Before that he turned the door sign from open to close.

“What are you doing?”

Taeyang looks at Dawon and smile again. This time all of his teeth is showing, making Dawon felt his heart is skipping a beat watching that. 

“Do you remember that coffee treat? I think this is the time. And I would love to know you more. Who knows maybe you fit my ideal’s boyfriend type?”

Dawon gasps at the sudden reaction from the smiling guy. _Literally he’s the sun._


End file.
